On Top
by ImmatureMadHouse
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is far from healthy, but they stick together because they love each other. What happens when you throw ecstacy and raver parties into the mix? A uke turning into a Seme! : , rated M for drug abuse/YAOI/BOYXBOY! MATURE!


**Yeah its me, and I know I shouldn't write another story before I finish Falling Perfectly Apart, but that was written on a whim for my friend, who is none to greatful for the so far effort I put into it, and so, I am thinking about droping it-insert audiance booing-. Mostly because I don't even really have a plot for it anymore :p... Anyway, I decided to take a different approach and relieve some of my SasuNaru yaoi fettish. And so here it is, "On Top". **

**BEWARE: What your about to read contains hard yaoi(MAN ON MAN CONTENT), cursing, and drug usage. If you don't like the three of those, get the fuck out of here. +15/ thank you! ;D**

Uzumaki Naruto was actually great in bed, but his hot-headed lover never let him get the chance to show off. In all reality, their relationship was none to heathly. The infamous Uchiha Sasuke, known all throughout Konoha High School, was the Senior heartthrob every girl wanted. To bad he didn't have an eye for any of the girls.

When Sasuke and Naruto's relationship started, it was more of a one night stand. Sasuke had learned long ago from Kiba, Naruto's best friend, that the blond was gay. It wasn't as if Sasuke could be a hypocrite and critisize, but he felt the need to laugh. It seemed like only yesterday the tanned boy was dating Haruno Sakura. The Sophomore cock tease and nothing less then a slut, who only dated the blond because the Uchiha himself dared her to. It was quiet funny to watch how Naruto thought his child hood crush could instantly fall for him.

But that's when the Uchiha formed some liking towards the Uzumaki. It was slight at first, something the legendary ice prince could brush off as a slight attraction, a mere desire to fuck him and get over it. But then it got a little worse, like when the blue-eyed boy would hang out with Inuzuka Kiba, who himself was bisexual, and the Uchiha would get overly jelouse, resulting in him picking a fight with his wall and leaving a hole in it.

Then it got downright terrible, the Uchiha would stalk Naruto, waiting in the shadows until he did something the raven-haired could rip on him for. Something the pale-skinned boy could tell the whole school, and ruin the other boys last semester because he made the Uchiha jelouse. But believe it or not, thats not how the two's relationship started.

When Sakura decided to dump Naruto for a new boy named Sai, she had 'accidentally' told him the details of why she had even dated him in the first place. Being the one to act first and think later, he found the Uchiha and proceeded to yell and inform him that he didn't need the dark-haired boys help to get a girl. But Sasuke had seen an oppurtunity, with a smirk he had captured the blond's lips and silenced his hissy fit.

"W-why would you do something like this, Uchiha?" The blond had asked, blushing . Said boy chuckled and replied, "Because, I've come to like you a bit more then I should."

Thats where it had started. They started off as sex buddies, nothing more, nothing less. But then, after two months or so, Naruto claimed he wanted something more solid. The Uchiha, not really being the one to agree, did, but with a condition. Sex whenever he wanted it, and if he was with another man, the blond-haired boy couldn't complain. The relationship was a sickening one. It was nothing but lies and fighting. There was plenty of tears, and not just from the Uzumaki. Of course the two always winded up back in each others arms, because they loved each other, and it was as simple as that.

Once you throw drugs into the mix, it only gets worse.

oOo

His heart was pounding in his chest, and his skin felt like it was on fire. It was a chaste kiss at first, but Naruto had to go and add a little tongue. It was supposed to be a no sex night, but somehow, the perverted Uchiha had made Naruto's protests melt away.

Said blond was currently backed up against the two's bedroom wall, hands held captive above his head and a certain dark-haired man's tongue assaulting his throat. To say it felt good was an understatement, with thizz* running through your bloodstream it felt like heaven. He hadn't even known he had taken the drug, crazy-ass ravers at the new club decided to spike his drink. Sasuke had taken a pill with his own consent. He had found the blond two hours later and insisted on going home.

That's how they got where they were now. Naruto panted as Sasuke began to suck harshly on his pulse point, wanting to leave a nice little mark. He bit down suddenly, causing the blond to moan with the intense pain and pleasure it brought. He knew he shouldn't be giving in so easily, but the drug was making him especially horny. He also knew he shouldn't let Sasuke get like this, otherwise he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. But somehow, the Uchiha had used his charm to his advantage. When Sasuke nibbled on his neck again, he couldn't help but groan.

"You like being bitten you little slut?" Sasuke breathed huskily against his lovers neck, anticipation burning in his gut and making his member get stiff.

Naruto, not usually being the type to submit so easily, nodded quickly, his eyes glazed over and his cheeks heavily flushed. Sasuke smirked in response. To Naruto's dismay Sasuke began to explore with his hand, happy at his partner's choice of clothing that evening.

"If you dress like a whore, I'm only going to treat you like one," the dark haired scolded, looking Naruto up and down like the stroking paws of a cat. Except his eyes held nothing but lust and want...and most of all a hungry look that the blond-had never seen before.

Since it was a club, Naruto had decided on a tight fishnet T-shirt, his usual good luck necklace that was a present from Sasuke, a pair of sagging black cargo's, combat boots, and his usual headband with the kanji for 'Fag' on it. He had scored a few glow sticks from his friends, which at the moment were shining neon colors in the darkness of their room.

"I'm not a whore," Naruto said defensively suddenly forgetting about the high, and quickly that farmiliar spark flashed in his azure blue eyes, which lashes were heavy.

Sasuke, not the type to like being talked back to, pushed the blonds legs apart with his knee forcefully. He then proceeded to rub and grind his knee cap against the other boys pelvis, making Naruto flush and roll his head back, bitting his lip to keep back the moan from the friction on his member. His sudden defensiveness died down and he fell back into the high again. Sasuke practically purred.

"That's what I thought you said," He growled, grinding his knee even harder, making Naruto moan louder.

"But," Sasuke said as he enticed more moans, "Since you stood up to me whilst I'm like this...I think I'll let you be on top tonight."

That was news... Naruto, within the entire ten months of their relationship, had _always_ bottomed. And when you put that together with Sasuke's libido, you could only imagaine some of the pain he had been through. The blond slightly opened his tightly closed eyes and looked to see if his dark-haired lover was lieing. No trace of amusement was on his pale beautiful face.

"How does that sound, Naru-kun?" He whispered in the blonds ear before slowly running his tongue down the side of his neck.

His knee started its grinding again, and with the combined pleasures of Sasuke's sucking and his knee's work, the blond knew he had become quiet hard. Sasuke took notice in this and chuckled darkly. His hand found its way down Naruto's chest and over his sensitive stomach. He quickly undid the button on Naruto's dark cargos and dipped his hand into the whiskered boys boxers. The raven-haired's hand enclosed around his lovers straining member and began to dryly pump slowly.

Naruto's hips bucked into the Uchiha's hand, but this only made Sasuke's pace even slower, causing Naruto to groan in aggitation. Sasuke chuckled again and removed his hand altogether, and realesed Naruto's wrists. The blond-haired boy rubbed at them and watched as the Uchiha removed his white shirt and began to strip away the rest of his clothing. Naruto felt his shaft twitch.

Naruto walked forward then, taking off his fishnet shirt in the process of crossing the room. When he got over to the Uchiha he stripped down to nothing as well, and the two were both naked. Naruto's eyes traveled down Sasuke's body and he couldn't help but notice his painfully aroused manhood. He wanted to take care of that for him.

The tanned boy slightly pushed Sasuke so he was sitting on the bed and then fell to his knee's. Spreading Sasuke's legs slightly he firmly grabbed the raven-haired's shaft. He began to pump, which made Sasuke bite his lip and close his eyes. The blond used his lovers pre-cum as lubricant, and in return began to pump even faster. Sasuke whimpered slightly, and Naruto decided to use his mouth. He began to slowly lick small circles around the head of the Uchiha's cock, making his hips buck. With that Naruto used his free hand to hold Sasuke's hips down as he fully took him into his mouth.

Sasuke, not really a loud sex partner, panted loudly as he felt Naruto's silky mouth encase him. His forcefully took a fistful of the other boys blonde hair and made him speed up. Naruto was used to Sasuke dominating him, it was pretty much inevitable, and it was much simpler if he went with it. So he did.

"Fuck Naruto, your...g-good at this," Sasuke growled out, and the blond simply complied with moving his tongue even quicker. His head bobbing quickly in the darkness of their room.

Naruto let his throat relax as Sasuke entered deeper, and continued to moan. He was close...very close. Naruto knew the look on the Uchiha's face and he sucked even harder, causing the raven-haired's hips to jackknife. He felt Sasuke's cock twitch before he came harshly down the blonds throat, and he swallowed effortlessly.

"Damn...," The Uchiha growled before grabbing Naruto and slamming him onto the bed underneath him. He was beyond turned on and he was going to have his fun.

Sasuke straddled his partners hips and took relish in the feeling of the blonds erection pressed against his inner thigh. With a smirk he moved down and used his hand to push Naruto's chin up so he could get a better taste at the blonds neck. He began to suck and nip, making Naruto groan and wiggle beneath him. The Uchiha grew bored with his lovers neck after a while and decided to go down to his muscular chest, where his nipples stood hard.

He began to tongue one and watched as Naruto closed his eyes and bit his lip. He continued to pinch the other one and listened to his boyfriends moans that kept his hard on straining. Sasuke's mouth continued to get lower until eventually he was at the blonds twitching manhood. He smirked up at Naruto who was watching him intently.

"You want me to give you head?" Sasuke asked dominantly as he lazily stroked his tanned shaft.

Naruto nodded quickly, not trusting his voice. He didn't want it to crack and make him sound to into it. He had always admired how Sasuke could talk calmly even when they were in the middle of rough sex.

"I didn't hear you," He said again, his voice low and husky, causing the blond to whimper. Sasuke's hand sped up slightly and Naruto bit his lip, about to give his answer until the raven-haireds hand pumped even faster and harder, trying to make it so he couldn't speak past the moans. Because Naruto knew for a fact, Sasuke hated giving head, he was gonna' make the blond work for it.

Chuckling darkly he waited for his response, but watching the boys head roll back with the need for realese, he felt a little sympathy.

"Just say please," Sasuke tried, his lazy smile drawing on his face, making Naruto curse him.

So he attempted to speak past the groans.

"P...plu..ahh..sa-sasukeee...nnn..p-please!" Naruto had managed, it was enough.

Sasuke took him deep into his throat, making Naruto forget eveything that wasn't the pleasure he was recieving. Sasuke's head bobbed effortlessly and again the blond felt that envy. But at this point, he couldn't bring himself to care much anymore. Though Sasuke hated sucking cock, he was amazingly good at it. Just as Naruto thought that Sasuke's pale tongue moved in an intoxicating way, making his hips buck uncontrolably.

"F-fuck...Sa...suke...nn..haa..," He couldn't help it, he couldn't keep the moans in. He felt himself drooling and couldn't even move to wipe it away. Sasuke's skilled mouth was going to be the end of him in no time, and the two of them knew it.

Not even moments later Naruto's hips bucked again, this time high as he cum down Sasuke's throat, who didn't even seem to notice and used his tongue to lick away the remaining residue from the slit of the blonds shaft. Naruto panted as if he had just run a thousand meters in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke on the other hand moved up so that he was hovering above Naruto. Smiling sadisticly he gripped the blonds chin harshly and crushed his mouth onto his. It was only the second time they had actually kissed that night, and Naruto was exhausted to even do that. But Sasuke's tongue prod past Naruto's lips and began to trace the inside of his partner's mouth. His mouth tasted of semen and a sweetness he could only get from the whiskered boy.

When Sasuke pulled away only a thin string of saliva link them.

"We aren't done yet," He said quickly, and it almost sounded nervous. Naruto recalled with clarity that it was Sasuke's first time bottoming with him. He'd be sure to be quick, because he was pretty sure Sasuke was an ass-virgin.

With a small nod Naruto sat half up, "Just get on your hands and knees."

It felt pretty strange to be the one giving orders, but it felt oddly arousing when Sasuke did as he was told. Naruto positioned himself behind Sasuke, and slowly found his entrance. Taking his three fingers he offered them to Sasuke to slick. The raven-haired was nothing but confused at first, but then quickly understood. He sucked the blond fingers till' they were perfectly saturated in saliva, and the blond smirked.

Quickly he took his pointer finger and began to slowly run the saliva around Sasuke's entrance, making the raven-haired shiver. Naruto delicately pushed the first half of his finger in, making Sasuke take a breath.

"Not as easy as you thought it was, huh?" Naruto said sarcastically as he continued to push his pointer in until he couldn't anymore.

Sasuke ground his teeth, he didn't particularly like this feeling, it didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't portrait the pleasure Naruto got from it. He sucked in another breath as Naruto began to pull his finger out and push it back in. He continued the pattern until he decided Sasuke could fit another finger.

"I guess you can say it takes getting used you, your just lucky I'm not a teme like you and I'm taking my time to prepare you," Naruto said again, in the same voice Sasuke used when he was in control. Sasuke simply growled, not enjoying being dominated.

"I supposed you can guess how I feel," Naruto said harshly as he shoved the third and final finger inside Sasuke, who in return audibley whimpered.

"It's not exactly fun being dominated, is it?" Naruto asked, pumping his three fingers in and out a little more forcefully then neccessary, but he could use the excuse that the ecstacy was wearing off and he was getting a little angry.

Sasuke in return, groaned in discomfort, making Naruto's limp cock start to get hard again, this was a new sort of feeling. He could see now why Sasuke got carried away, and partially forgave him for it. But maybe he could this time as an excuse, and get a little revenge. As he pumped his fingers harder, and felt the warm bundle of nerves suck up his fingers, he got fully hard and wanted to finally expierence being the giver.

With a sigh he pulled all three fingers out and licked them accordingly, tasting Sasuke in a different way. Said raven-haired knew what this meant, and he certainly was cursing himself for ever giving Naruto the permission. For a moment though, he felt like a total pussy, he was a man and he could take this pain. So when Naruto's hand went to the back of his neck and pushed his body down so his ass was in the air, he took a breath.

Naruto spread his entrance a little wider with his thumbs and pressed the head of his cock inside, Sasuke clenched his fists and waited.

"A little nervous I see?" Naruto growled, making Sasuke give him the finger, "It's alright, just _relax_ it won't hurt that bad." Lie.

Naruto, with a new edge, slammed himself into Sasuke, making the raven-haired yelp in pain almost immediately after. Naruto wanted to hold still, let Sasuke get adjusted, but with his new found pleasure he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend, moaning as his walls clenched around him.

"Fuck, your tight," Naruto groaned, Sasuke stayed quiet, bitting his tongue so he wouldn't cry out again. If only he had known this is what it felt like...

Naruto continued his thrusting, paying no mind to Sasuke like he had to him. This was a whole new concept, and it was quiet amazing. It felt as if each thrust wasn't enough to curb that burning in his groin, and after a while of patterned thrusting it grew to much. He quickened his pace, moving as fast as he could. He leaned forward so his chin was just brushing the back of Sasuke's neck, and continued to groan. His chest sliding against the Uchiha's pale back, and the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room.

"Looks...like the roles got switched for once," Naruto panted, making Sasuke grunt in annoyance.

"I'll. Get...you back dobe," He retorted visciously, Naruto laughed, but it was strained by the pleasure he was recieving.

"I almost f-f-feel sorry for you," Naruto said with a sadistic smirk, his thrusting had become erratic now, and he wanted that sweet realese again. Just a few more good pounds and he would be there, he knew it.

But again he felt bad for Sasuke, and took his one hand and began pumping his limp member. In moments he was hard and ready as Naruto pumped as fast as he could, trying to make up for the pain he had caused. Even though he was in control, he wasn't that much of an asshole. Sasuke seemed a little thankful as he moaned lightly, but enough to ensure Naruto that he wasn't focused on the pain anymore.

A few moments later and Naruto shifted subtly inside the pale-skinned boy, making him clench the sheets and moan loudly. It was true, the pain had faded, and now Naruto was pounding eagerly against his prostate. With the combined pleasures of being jerked off and the blond boys thrusting, Sasuke became accustomed to these new sensations.

"Looks like I h-hit your prostate, whose the slut now?" Naruto gasped out, but all Sasuke could do was moan.

"H-harder," Was his gasped response, and Naruto complied, his chest vibrating with laughter.

Naruto knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and not even seconds later Sasuke came. Naruto thrust for a good two more minutes before he to, fell over the edge. He had let out a muffled yelp and suddenly collapsed atop the Uchiha, both panting heavily.

They stayed in the position until both weren't panting anymore, and Naruto slowly pulled out, making Sasuke bite the inside of his cheek. Sighing again, the sun-kissed boy fell onto his back whislt pulling the pale-skinned boy to him. Both lay quietly, waiting for sleep to take them.

Before falling asleep, Naruto smirked, "Thanks for letting me be on top."

"Shut up, dobe."

-FIN-

**So yeah, there's my yaoi. Hope it was good and when I said Naruto's headband had the Kanji for fag on it, get over it, I'm bi so I can pretty much say all the gay/lesbian nicknames. **

***Thizz= Ecstacy**

***Ecstacy(for the dummies)= A club drug which I believe is addictive. (Ravers!WOO! =^.^=)**

**Review ;) **


End file.
